The Leader and the Prophet
by Blossomheartdakitty
Summary: Duskclan has is going through hard times but when Cindertail, the medicine cat get's a message from Starclan, the words that were spoken "Depend on this cat who can see over the stars and he will lead you, but it still all comes with that price, the price no one want's to pay" Spiderstar doesn't know what to think. *Rise of Duskclan rewitten*
1. Chapter 1

Leaves and trampled grass rustled as whites paws met them, the tom swiftly rushed past keeping his body low to the ground. He looked to the sky to see the sun slowly setting and dark will be soon then he quickly got back to his trek.

He jumped into the small hole covered by moss, grass and brambles and was soon in his camp. Nothing interesting was happening at the moment it had been a peaceful day, quite a change from what the clan has been through the past moons. Spiderstar had just got back from visiting his newborn kits and his mate, Sugar.

Sugar is a kittypet but Spiderstar still loved her however this was not her first litter, her first litter she had a bit of an accident. Sugar grew sick while expecting she spent most of her time at the vet and the only kit who survived was given away and Spiderstar never got to meet this time it was a success, Cindertail helped her during kitting.

She had two she kits, Sugar named the older and more healthier one, Lilly and Spiderstar named the runt Tinykit who he planned to take back to camp with him when she was old enough.

But then again there was still very unpeaceful days, about three moons ago Darkpelt and Patchfur's daughter was killed by a dog. It was a dreadful day mentally scaring Featherpaw's head that she had to spend haf a moon with the new medicine cat, Cindertail. Cindertail's mentor was killed as well recently, died of an unknown sickness, well that and old age.

Another thing that put the clan in a depression for while was Mossheart's death, died during kitting, "She was so young" Was the only thing Specklenose her mother could say while crying over the body of her daughter and kits. The father who was a rouge wanted nothing to do with them. But her kits were growing up strong and quickly and were going to be promising warriors.

But still with bad and horrible things there came great things. Brownpaw and Bramplepaw had become warriors, Cindertail was doing a wonderful job as the new medicine cat, Flarefur and Blazeclaw were expecting their first litter, Ravenpaw and featherpaw were making wonderful progress in their training. It even seems Featherpaw was beginning to open up to a young warrior named Dirtface.

But recently Cindertail had gotten a dream from starclan, one of the most unusual and Starclan hadn't spoken to her since. The words she heard were "Happiness comes with a price but your savior will come, kin of the one you know so well. Fang and claws will be shown, blood will splatter, love will bloom, tears will fall. Depend on this cat who can see over the stars and he will lead you, but it still all comes with that price, the price no one want's to pay".


	2. Chapter 2

*Four moons after chapter one*

Spiderstar gazed off into the view from the highrock. He could see many things from there, the nursery(wich he kept a close eye on), apprentice den, warriors den, and the medicine cat den. Spiderstar looked at the outside of the nursery where Tinykit and Riverkit were playing with each, Willowkit watched from a distance with a goofy smile on her face.

Spiderstar looked over to the medicine cat den. Cindertail was lying near her den where the sun was shinning, Brownwhisker close to her, but then again it was rare to them apart.

Specklenose was watching the three older kits as well as her new litter who were only about a moon old. Shinningpaw walked over to the older kits, her fluffy gray tail swooshing. "Do want to learn a few warrior moves Bramplefur taught me?" She said playfully. "Yes! Of course we do!" They said in unison, till Willowkit tackled the unsuspecting Riverkit. Spiderstar watched as Shinningpaw showed them a few hunting tactics nothing difficult, though Shinningpaw was about 8 moons old. That's when a big clobber of brownish red fur jumped right in front of the kits and apprentice. It was Shinningpaw's mentor, Bramplefur.

"nice to see you remembered your training, Shinningpaw" He said in his somewhat kit like voice. His tail swooshing around playfully. It wasn't soon before the warrior, apprentice and kits were causing a sound disturbance. The noisily romped and pounced at one another. Spiderstar shook his head slight annoyance as the warrior played with the younger cats.

"He'll always be a kit at heart" Said a voice the nearly made Spiderstar jump. He turned his head to the side to the gingerish tabby with a scared eye sitting beside him. "Hello, Foxfang" Spiderstar said quietly. "Kinda hard to belive time's going by so fast, eh?" She asked with her somewhat raspy voice. Spiderstar nodded softly.

"What is all the ruckus!?, I'm trying to sleep!" Said a sleek, handsome jet black tom with forest green eyes. It was Duskclan's deputy, Darkpelt. His son, Ravenpaw also stumbled out of the apprentice den to see all the commotion. "I'm with you, Dad." He said groggy. Creamscare rolled his eyes at the kit like warrior, who was his son.

And with that Spiderstar called a patrol to help bring the peace into the clan. The cats who were called was Dirtface, Shinningpaw, Creamscare and leading was Bramplefur(though he can be kit like is still a very strong and brave warrior, very swift as well.) Spiderstar also called a hunting party, the cats called were Yelloweyes, Sandpool, Ravenpaw and leading them, Foxfang.

After that Cindertail and her apprentice Leafpaw went to get more herbs, Brownwhisker taged along aswell. Spiderstar watched the two cats and apprentice leave, those two were like sap, almost never apart. "Dad, when will I be a warrior?" Spiderstar's ear twitched to see his daughter's golden eyes staring straight at him. "In time, your only four moons old, Tinykit" He nuzzled her. "But I wanna help protect the clan like Shinningpaw and Bramplefur!" She pouted. "I do too!" Said Willowkit bounding over. "I'm gonna become a warrior before the both of you" Riverkit said holding her head high. True she was now five in a haf moons old.

"Don't grow up too fast, Tinykit" Spiderstar murmured under his breath as he watched the small kit play and romp with the others.


	3. Chapter 3

Shinningpaw walked with the other patrol, she was bored but attempted not to show it. That's when she accidentally walked straight into Bramplefur. "Hey, Shinningpaw watch it" He said snapping his head to meet eyes with his apprentice. His tone wasn't anger nor threatening but in some annoyance.

"Sorry, Bramplefur" She mewed dropping her ears. "It's fine just watch where your going". Shinningpaw nodded. They walked on for several minutes, but a scent caught Shinningpaw's nose.

"Hey do any of you smell that" she mewed. "Smell what?" Dirtface said stopping and turning around to face her. "I smell it too" Bramplefur growled stopping suddenly in his tracks.

Creamscar took in a large breath of the air "Thunderclan cats" His hissed. Then from the bushed came a large ginger tom with a long hair white she cat with gray marks, as well as a brown tom with a nik in his ear and a jet black tom.

"Hawksky" Bramplefur growled at his name for he was standing in front of the Thunderclan deputy. "Well, well look at what we have here, your kinda trimming are borders now". He said with a mocking tone. "Your borders?!" Creamscar hissed loudly. "Hawksky leave now or no one get's hurt".

"Afraid to fight?" the white she cat called Rainpelt mocked. "No way!" Shinningpaw hissed at her loudly. "Oh, you got shaking in my skins apprentice" She mocked with her sharp voice. Shinningpaw growled at her insult.

"Yes, Bramplefur afraid from are last meeting when we kicked behinds" Hawksky purred. "It was you who was running, Hawksky" Bramplefur remarked. Hawksky bared his fangs and jumped at Bramplefur pinning him the other three cat followed in pursuit. Bramplefur pushed Hawksky off himself and began circling him.

Creamscar clawed at the large brown tom(His name is Barktail) He pinned him to the ground hissing and growling at him.

Dirtface fought against Rippletooth(the black tom) by out speeding him, give him a blow now and then.

Shinningpaw hissed at Rainpelt. The she cats circled each other for some time before the clawing and biting began. Shinningpaw clawed Rainpelt's shoulder some blood trickled down her snow-white fur as howled in some pain. "You'll regret that" Rainpelt his. She pulled out her sharp claws digging deep into Shinningpaw's cheek slicing the side of her eye in the process.

Shinningpaw screamed in pain. The side of her eye was burning and the claw marks on her cheek were spilling blood fast. Shinningpaw curled into the ground her good eye shown fear and the other pain as she watched the hissing she cat. She flinched for another blow but it never came. Instead she saw Rainpelt and the others fleeing. Hawksky the last to leave.

"Can you see out of your eye?" Bramplefur murmured as he joined his apprentice's side. "Yeah, a little blurry though". She said getting to her paws. "Come on let's go back to camp, we don't want that getting infected" Bramplefur said helping her.

Cindertail had just returned from retrieving her herbs only to look up to see the patrol back with scratched and bite marks.

Spiderstar and Darkpelt rushed instantly to them. "What happened?!" Spiderstar demanded. "We met up with Thunderclan patrol, Shinningpaw needs Cindertail. She has a really deep wound on her face" Bramplefur said more mature than he is usually. "I'm on it, Leafpaw go get some herbs, you too Brownwhisker". Cindertail said as she escorted a few cats to the medicne cat den.

"Whoa, what happened here?!" Foxfang said stumbling into camp dropping the vole in her mouth. "The patrol was attacked" Darkpelt hissed. Bramplefur began to walk to the medicine cat den to find his apprentice, Specklenose was already there ready to have a nervous breakdown. "She's going to be fine, Specklenose. She'll be able to see perfectly in only a few sunrises." Cindertail said reassuring the queen. "But there is one thing..." Cindertail trailed off into a whisper. "It will leave a scar". Shinningpaw already knew this.

Foxfang soon came into the den as well. "I heard Shinningpaw was injured, is going to be all right?" Foxfang said as she looked to be chewing on something. (probably a mouse). "Hi, Foxfang, Tinykit and Willowkit. The two kits were also near to check up on their apprentice friend. "Yeah, I'm going to be fine. But it will leave a scar." Shinningpaw said reasuring her visitors. "So? I got a scar" Foxfang said pointing to her eye. "Scars, aren't bad things, there a mark of bravery". Foxfang said grinning. "You look tough already, you should even earn your warrior name! Who'd you fight?" Foxfang asked. "Rainpelt". Shinningpaw said proudly.

"Oh, yeah defiantly". Foxfang said caught off guard by one the vicious members of Thunderclan. "You should defiantly get your name." Foxfang said nodding slightly as she talked. The two she cats laughed for a few seconds before Cindertail escorted a few cats from the den.

Spiderstar nodded quietly as Bramplefur and Foxfang both got down their talking. He jumped to the high rock. He looked to the medicine cat den to see Shinningpaw watching from there.

"You may want come join this meeting, Shinningpaw". Bramplefur smirked to her walking from the den. Shinningpaw looked to Cindertail she opened her mouth to say something but was cut off. "Go". Cindertail nodded her approval. Brownwhisker joined her side to watch Spiderstar from the den. The same with Leafpaw.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under the high rock for a Clan meeting." Spiderstar called to the clan. Tinykit looked up her father as he stood there so tall and brave.

"I, Spiderstar, leader of Duskclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. She has trained hard to under stand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Shinningpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Shinningpaw's good eye (her other part of her face was wrapped in cobwebs) shinned just like as shinny coat

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Shinningpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Shinningsilver. StarClan honors your bravery and your determination and we welcome you as a full warrior of Duskclan."

Foxfang and Bramplefur smiled from a distance. She gave a warm smile to both of them. As the rest of her clan chanted her new name.

"Congratulations, Shinningpa- I mean Shinningsilver!" Ravenpaw said to her. Yelloweyes joined Ravenpaw's side. "I didn't get my warrior name in till I was twelve moons old!" She chirped. "And I'm ten moons old and still an apprentice" Ravenpaw said sheepishly.

"Thanks, both of you." Shinningsilver purred happily.


End file.
